Reimu Hakurei
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Reimu Hakurei Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Mid-Teens (although if we go by the series timeline she should be at her twenties by now, she is also quite the drinker) Classification: Human/Shrine Maiden/Youkai Hunter Destructive Capacity: Country level+, likely higher (destroyed the Netherworld's barrier with extreme ease, the same barrier Marisa herself admitted that she couldn't do anything to it, Marisa has to train constantly in order to keep up with Reimu, left Pandemonium and likely a good part of Makai in flames as a side effect of blasting Shinki's wings away, should be no weaker than Utsuho, her Fantasy Seal according to Marisa can one-shot almost any Youkai), planet level with her Yin-Yang Orb (destroyed the Earth in the Bad Ending of HRtP) Range: Several dozen meters, much higher with Oomagatsumi no Kami's amulet as she was going to summon Oomagatsumi no Kamoing to completely taint the whole Lunar Capital with impurity with it Speed: Relativistic, augmented via teleportation spam and dimensional/spatial movement (Aya and Marisa cannot keep up with Reimu when she uses either of these), lightspeed reactions (Has fought Yumemi, who uses photon based attacks) Lifting Strength: Human Striking Power: Class PJ (can harm average Youkai with kicks, fought Byakuren in close-quarters combat) Durability: City level (can also withstand extremely high temperatures making her resistant to fire and heat based attacks as she withstood the temperatures of Old Hell), Country level+ to planet level with barriers, Fantasy Nature makes her invincible to most types of attacks, making her extremely difficult to kill Stamina: Immense (maintained the summon of the Sumiyoshi Gods for twelve days straight which requires high concentration and prayers non-stop) Standard Equipment: Hakurei Yin-Yang Orb that aids in her spiritual attacks, amulets, an amulet with the calamity of Oomagatsumi no Kami's body, sealing needles, purification rod (also called Oonusa) Intelligence: Knowledgeable of many Youkai, Gods and other beings, extremely perceptive (one of her born talents) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, stamina, flight, purification, somewhat skilled in HtH combat (was fighting Byakuren in close combat in WaHH, also her physical attacks seem to be based mostly on kicks and even has a spell card based on this), spiritual awareness (can see and purify spirits), invincibility, (her invincibility is based on her ability to transcend reality, she can maintain that for as long as she wishes), resistant to mind manipulation, dimensional control (can open dimensional rifts and barriers to use in conjunction with her projectiles), certain degree of spatial manipulation, teleportation, can summon giant Yin Yang orbs for blunt damage, barrier creation (both offensive and defensive), various amulets (effects which can create doubles of herself for surprise attacks, bind and suffocate a target, seal a target of their mobility, seal and freeze demons, inflict a massive curse, etc), can summon gods for aid, some kind of dimensional/spatial movement (by transcending reality, physical directions doesn't mean anything to her as she can surround someone by moving in a straight line), can see through disguises and illusions, energy blasts, likely soul manipulation Weakness: Hasn't completely mastered the ability to summon gods yet, due to her laziness and lack of training she hasn't achieved her true potential and only relies on her sheer talent alone, can be somewhat simple minded Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Ability to float:' While flight is extremely common among inhabitants of Gensokyo, Reimu's ability extends beyond that; she is capable of phasing in & out of existence, or as described in The Grimoire of Marisa, floating away from reality. Reimu can use this power to teleport short distances, but rarely seems to be aware that she is doing so. The ultimate expression of this ability is Fantasy Nature, which renders her completely invincible while active; this ability was considered too powerful for use as a spell card until Marisa gave it a name and time limit. '-Aura manipulation:' It's stated in the omake.txt (おまけ.txt) of Embodiment of Scarlet Devi'l that Reimu can control the natural spirits of living things, an ability which is not listed in any source afterwards. No clear instance of this ability has been displayed in canon. '-Powers as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden: As the Hakurei shrine maiden, Reimu can handle the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs, and is trained in youkai extermination techniques as well as standard duties like performing blessings. Reimu is also capable of summoning Gensokyo's native god powers, but she isn't well-trained enough to do so reliably. '-Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb":' Fires homing spirit orbs. '-Treasure Tool "Yin-Yang Sanctifier Orb":' A Yin-Yang orb made of immense spiritual energy. Not only is it useful as a direct attack, but the long-lasting aftereffect is powerful, too '-"Fantasy Nature":' Upon casting, seven Yin-Yang orbs appear. One lights every time you hit the enemy; when all are lit, a large-scale attack envelops the whole field. '-Last Word Spell Fantasy Nature:' A technique that is extreme in many ways. With Reimu's ability to float, she floats from everything in reality and becomes invincible. If it wasn't just for play (with time limit), no one could beat her with any method (be careful of no limits fallacies) '-Dream sign "Duplex Barrier":' A spell card with a mysterious power that turns space inside-out '-Boundary "Duplex Danmaku Bounded Field":' Stronger version of Duplex Barrier '-Divine Spirit Fantasy Seal "Blink":' Reimu herself only moves in a straight line, but somehow completely surrounds you. If you think she'll pass you from the front, she'll pop out from behind of you. '-Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal":' A spell card that forcibly seals you with bullets of light that ignore the laws of physics. One of Reimu's most powerfull spells, stated by Marisa that is capable of one-shotting almost every Youkai by force. '-Divine Arts "Demon Binding Circle":' A spell card in which mysterious powers take away the freedom of the body to move. It binds oni in a certain way which seems to be how it also binds humans as well. It also can be used by centering the barrier around Reimu herself. Other: Fantasy heaven is a nod to Fist of the North Star.